


the curves of your lips rewrite history

by knownochill (thenightpainter)



Category: Gentleman Jack (TV)
Genre: Anne Lets Ann Top, F/F, Light Bondage, Miss Lister goes to italy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sort Of, Topping from the Bottom, Undressing, if you know what i mean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 20:01:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18901642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenightpainter/pseuds/knownochill
Summary: Ann ties Miss Lister up with her own cravat.





	the curves of your lips rewrite history

**Author's Note:**

> “The world is changed because you are made of ivory and gold. The curves of your lips rewrite history.”
> 
> ― Oscar Wilde, The Picture of Dorian Gray
> 
>  
> 
> A sequel that directly follow "ivory and gold," but you don't need have read it to follow this

Miss Lister takes Ann’s hand and leads her from the study into the bedroom, bolting the door behind them. 

Ann stands in only her chemise, gazing over Miss Lister, who’s still fully dressed. She walks over, running her fingers down her waistcoat. “I think- Maybe you should take some of these off,” Ann suggests. 

“I suppose you’re right,” Miss Lister smiles. She starts working on the rest of her buttons, throwing her waistcoat off and hanging it over a chair. She moves on to her skirt. Ann just watches as Miss Lister rids herself of her clothes at an alarming rate. She brings her hands up to slide off her cravat.

“You should leave it,” Ann interrupts. 

“Hm?” Miss Lister raises her eyebrow.   

“Your cravat, you should leave it on.”

“Oh! Alright.” Miss Lister grins. She takes of her shirt, throwing it down, and starts unlacing her stays. 

Ann walks over and kisses her. She reaches up and cups Miss Lister’s face, wrapping her hands around her neck and her shoulders. Even without all the layers Miss Lister’s shoulders were still so broad and strong. Ann imagines she’d have no problem just lifting Ann up.  

With one hand Ann grabs a hold of Miss Lister’s cravat, pulling her down into another kiss. Miss Lister is always so powerful and commanding, and yet with Ann she’s so patient and gentle. So ready to do anything Ann wants, and it makes Ann wonder. 

She reaches down to unbutton Miss Lister's trousers, letting them fall. Ann lift Miss Lister’s chemise, brushing her hand along her hip. She starts pulling up the hem further, gazing down at Miss Lister’s thighs and patch of dark curls between her legs. She pulls it up to her waist when Miss Lister catches her hand. 

“I’d prefer to leave it on,” she says. 

“Alright, that’s fine- ” Ann lets the fabric drop. It surprises her, but Ann understands better than most.

“Now, to the bed,” Miss Lister says. She grins, and before Ann can say anything, Miss Lister bends down, wrapping her arms around the back of Ann’s knees and her waist and lifts her up into her arms. 

“Oh!” Ann gasps, grabbing onto Miss Lister’s shoulders as she’s carried over to the bed. 

Miss Lister throws her down on the bed. She climbs on top of Ann, and kisses her, smiling against her lips. 

Ann’s almost too distracted to remember what she wants to do, but not quite. Ann pushes against Miss Listers’ arms and topples her over. She climbs on top of her, straddling her, keeping her in place with her weight.

“Oh?” Miss Lister grins up at her. She slides her hand up Ann’s thigh, until her thumb finds the spot between her legs that makes Ann go weak. 

Ann gasps. She wants to let Miss Lister keep going but she isn’t going to let her get away this easily. Before she’s too far gone, Ann grabs Miss Lister’s wrists and pins them down over her head. Miss Lister doesn’t object, she doesn’t try to fight her, instead just watches Ann. 

Ann lets go with one hand and traces along Miss Lister neck and chest. She grabs the end of the cravat, pulling it from around Miss Lister’s neck. She wraps the silk around one of Miss Lister’s wrists.

Miss Lister laughs beneath her. 

“Is this alright?” Ann asks.

“Yes, quite alright,” Miss Lister smiles back at her. 

“I just - I had something in mind.”  

“By all means.”

She threads the cravat through the posts of the headboard. Miss Lister moves her other arm closer, anticipating Ann’s plans. She takes Miss Lister’s other wrist and brings it up so she can wrap the cravat around. Ann stops, tying a simple knot at the end, but the silk slowly slips out. Unsure, Ann ties a bow at the end. 

She looks down at Miss Lister, all wrapped up like a present just for Ann. She gives Ann a sideways grin. Something about it leaves Ann unsure. 

“What now?” Ann asks. 

“I’m all yours. Take what you want,” Miss Lister whispers. 

Ann’s heart races at those words. It hits her, Anne  _ is _ all hers. To think, the confident and unattainable woman Ann so admires, even fifteen years ago, is here, and entirely hers for the taking. And Ann would deny her nothing. 

She leans down to kiss Miss Lister’s neck. Finally, she has the chance, all the high collars make it so difficult. She moves across to her collarbones and the part of Miss Lister’s chest that’s exposed. A soft moan escapes Miss Lister’s lips. Ann sits up and slowly rolls up Miss Lister’s shirt, only as far as her waist, not trying to remove it. 

Ann kisses along her well defined hipbone. She strokes Miss Lister’s thighs, leaving kisses here and there. Miss Lister spreads her legs out, making room for Ann. 

Ann slowly trails her hand back up Miss Lister’s thigh, her muscles tense. Ann slips her finger between between her legs and across her wet folds. Ann looks up to watch Miss Lister’s face, she watches Ann closely. Miss Lister leans her head back and gasps as Ann finds the right spot. Ann presses down and makes small circles just like Miss Lister did to her. 

“Kiss me,” Miss Lister whispers, amid moans. 

Ann leans forward and kisses along Miss Lister’s neck. She hears the pillows rustle around them. Miss Lister’s hand is on hers, pressing her finger down. 

Ann looks up. “How’d you do that?”

“Ah,” Miss Lister moans, “I have many tricks up my sleeve, Miss Walker. Ah - perhaps later I’ll show you how to tie someone up properly.” 

She turns her head to the side, leaving more of her neck exposed for Ann. Ann, of course, obliges. She kisses all along her neck, leaving no spot of skin untouched. 

Miss Lister moans quietly. “Ann- I’m almost there.” She positions Ann’s hand so her middle finger is on the spot that she likes. She lets go, bringing her hand back up beside her other. 

Ann isn't about to disappoint her, moving her hand just like Miss Lister showed her. Miss Lister grunt and bites down on her lip. Ann moves her hand faster.

Miss Lister arches her back. She lets out a deep sigh and sinks into the sheets. She reaches down to take Ann’s hand, bringing it up to her lips and kiss her knuckles. 

Ann lies down beside her, wrapping her arm around her, tracing Miss Lister’s arm with her fingers. 

“Ah.” Miss Lister sighs again. She lays smiling with her eyes closed. “That’s definitely one for the diaries.”

Ann lifts her head. “Really?” 

“Oh yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> This might not have been what everyone wanted, but I had an idea and i went with it. As always, this is fanfiction and I do what I want, fight me. 
> 
> There's an article that mostly describes Anne as a stone top, and that she didn't like penetration or anyone touching her breasts. I feel that anyone can do whatever they want with fan fiction, but that felt right to me personally so I chose to do something close to that. 
> 
> Comments are greatly appreciated!
> 
>    
> PS: Also if you are a certain person whose name starts with A (you know who you are), and this is the unlikely scenario that you have found this fic: 🗡️🔪


End file.
